


your warmth

by chaekkung



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and i was bored and emo and i love them so ., the holidays are coming up ... nd yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaekkung/pseuds/chaekkung
Summary: Merry early Christmas to hyungkyun? :^)





	your warmth

"What the hell is this?" Hyungwon picks up the weird glittery cone-like object from the shopping cart and examines it. "A super long party hat?"

Changkyun snatches it out of the older boys hands and places it back in the cart. "It's a unicorn horn," he pouts childishly. "For the tree."

Hyungwon lets out a hearty laugh, and ruffles up Changkyun's hair before pulling him towards him. "You're so cute," he whispers before pecking him on the cheek. The short brunet brushes him off, pretending to be unfazed and starts browsing through the assorted ornaments hanging on the wall. 

"This is really pretty," Changkyun says, reaching for a clear sphere with snowflakes plastered around it and a snowman figure inside. "Should we get this one too?"

Hyungwon eyes the ornament suspiciously. "How much... is that?"

"Uhhhh.." Changkyun peers at the price tag on the bottom, and his eyes widen to as big as the ornament itself. "Okay... never mind." He puts it back from where it was hanging and the two boys stroll away like that never happened.

 

 

"So, santa hats or reindeer ears?" Hyungwon asks, thinking ahead to the little Christmas party they planned.

"That's too typical. Everyone wears those," Changkyun replies, following behind Hyungwon down the aisles of the huge store.

"Well, because it's cute... And besides, what else is there anyway?"

"I dunno... Like... Christmas trees or something?" 

Hyungwon looks up and imagines it, before raising an eyebrow. "You wanna... wear a tree on your head?"

Changkyun continues thinking out loud, ignoring Hyungwon's comment. "Snowmen... a big red bow..." Hyungwon stops suddenly, and Changkyun bumps into his back. "Ow! What?"

A faint grin spread across Hyungwon's face, turning around to face the confused boy. "A big red bow you said?"

"What?" Changkyun looks back at him weirdly. He knew his boyfriend can be a bit eccentric at times, but he had no idea what was going through his head this time. 

 "Nothing~" Hyungwon hums. "It just sounds a bit kinky."

Changkyun groans and shoves Hyungwon out of the way, pushing the shopping cart towards the cashier. "Let's go, it's getting late."

 

By the time they leave the store, the snow is starting to pick up outside, and the navy blue sky is littered with falling snowflakes. The busy street is crowded with people doing some last minute Christmas shopping. There's the happy family buying presents for each other, the group of girls giggling about what to pick out for their boyfriends, and the elderly couple who's going to spend their 65th Christmas together. 

Then there's Hyungwon and Changkyun, who just decided to buy a tree yesterday, three days before Christmas. And as if they weren't late enough with that, they wanted to throw a party too. In the end, only five of their friends said they can make it. It was much to the couple's disappointment, but they weren't surprised. It was so late after all.

The walk home from where they are is about 30 minutes. They both hated the cold, but neither of them bought up taking a cab. It was so pretty out, and it was rare that they get to spend small moments like these together. Hyungwon's recent promotion made it a lot harder for them to be together, considering that Changkyun's schedule is only free in the evenings, and Hyungwon's new position meant more overtime at night. They both said things were alright between them, but deep down they knew the holiday break was something they needed. 

 

"You know we could have just watched a few more DIY videos and made them ourselves right?" Hyungwon says, still thinking about the weight that his wallet just lost. Turns out spontaneous decisions aren't always a good thing. 

"Yeah we _could_ have, if you didn't keep burning yourself with the hot glue gun," Changkyun laughs. 

"Oh? The 'stars' you cut out looked like triangles." That earns Hyungwon a small punch in the side and the two of them just laugh freely, their cold breaths fading into the air. 

Hyungwon takes the shopping bag out of Changkyun's hand and holds it in his left, along with the other one he had. Changkyun looks at him, and the taller boy grabs Changkyun's now free hand. He holds it tightly, and Changkyun buries his face in his big scarf before holding it back.

They take the turn into their neighborhood, away from the busy streets. The noises fade in the background, and soon, they can only hear their footsteps in the snow. The dim street lights on every corner barely light up the road, and not another soul was in sight. Hyungwon smiles to himself, watching the snow fall and walking side by side with the person he loves the most. Changkyun squeezes his boyfriend's hand, and he never wants the trip home to end.

"I missed you," Changkyun mumbles softly.

"I've missed you too." Hyungwon stops, and pulls Changkyun to the side. He stares into the boy's eyes softly. "Hey... I asked the company for a transfer."

"W-What?" Changkyun blinks, not knowing what to say back. He tilts his head down, and stares into the patterns on Hyungwon's sweater. "Away?" His voice cracks.

Hyungwon lifts Changkyun's face up and caresses his cheeks with his cold hands. "No, silly. Home." Changkyun just looks back at him with big, confused eyes. "You know that room behind the kitchen we never use? It's going to be my office now. I have permission to work from there." 

"Really?" Changkyun's face brightens up, and Hyungwon immediately felt his heart warm. He hasn't seen that beautiful smile of his in so long. He pulls Changkyun into a tight embrace, and feels his whole body relax.

"Yeah, really. I want to spend more time with you." He rests his cheek in Changkyun's hair, and it smells like strawberries. Changkyun lays his head against Hyungwon's chest and buries himself in his warmth. He hasn't felt like this in so long.

The snow falls quietly around the two, disappearing each time one lands on their shoulders. They would spend many more winters together, and things may get cold again, but in the end-- everything will be alright as long as they have each other. 

 

 --

**Author's Note:**

> sjdfgfhdsj ok i wrote this in like 10 mins and idk what im doing but here. tfw u want hyungkyun content but cant write :/ anyways im trying to fr write but this is Hard . 
> 
> also hmu on the twt if u want or smthing @chaekkungs


End file.
